The Hunger Games iPod shuffle challenge
by BriceLeign
Summary: Most know how these role. My ipod on shuffle plus the Hunger Games equals weirdness! lol enjoy! Cato Clove Katniss Peeta Gale Haymitch Prim Cinna Snow All Time low Cady Groves Miley Cyrus Never Shout Never
1. I feel like Dancin

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Song: I feel like Dancin'

Artist: All Time Low

POV: Cato

The other careers are sleeping, so it is just me and Clove awake. I'm looking into the fire and notice won't stop staring at me.

"What?" I ask irritated.

She giggles and say flirtily, " Let's run away!"

I'm confused. "What?"

"Let's ditch the other careers. I want it to be just me and you." She wink at me. Okay, I am officially creeped out!

"And why is that?"

"You kinda look like a guy I used to date. He was super hot." She moves closer to me and is almost in my lap. Now i know she is just playing for the cameras and the capitol. Wants to be like district 12. Well how's that working for them? One of them has to die! And Clove is kind of creepy anyways.

Now she is whispering in my ear. She is way to close, I swear her toung just touched my ear! "I feel like dancing Cato! Lets dance!" She jumps up and starts laughing. She puts out her hands and tries to pull me up with her.

I stand up. "Well, I feel like killing!" I pull my knife out of my back pocket and put it to her throat. "I've killed before! I don't care that you're a career, I will do it again! Sit down!"

Her eyes widen and she sits down. She doesn't say another word all night. I smile. I knew it would work.

**Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Review please! **


	2. Lullabies

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Song: Lullabies

Artist: All Time Low ( I DID NOT PLAN 2 IN A ROW! I'M SORRY! lol)

POV: Gale

Please make this be a sweet. It might be the last time i see her, ever. Katniss Everdeen. My bestfriend, my true love is now going into the Hunger Games. I wish we would have run away earlier today. Prim and my brothers too. But its too late now. People are telling me its my turn to see her. I stand up and try to calm myself down. You will see her again, she can do it. Katniss can win.

* * *

><p>I can't watch this. Its so crazy. SHe cant die, not from this. I refuse to watch. I'm spending my time in the woods, alone. I cant do this. I just need her back with me. She needs to know I miss her and I'm sorry this happened to her. She needs to know I love her. She gone and with her not around its like part of me has disapeared. Its missing. God, it feels like forever. But She still in my dreams. Where I can tell her I miss her. Dammit, Katniss win this! For me?<p>

**Author's note: This song was fitting perfect for this! Sorry its kinda Cliche. Its hard to write as Gale! haha Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	3. Almost famous

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Song: Almost Famous

Artist: Eminem

POV: Cato (Sorry I had to do that one again! It just fit perfect!)

Thresh is dead. All thats left is me and District 12. I can almost taste it. I'm gonna be famous! I laugh out loud and jump in the air with excitment! I did it! Victory! I see it! My last chance. Yes! You cant fill my shoes. You couldnt do it, there is too much to loose. But you still dream of trading places. Peeta is gonna wish he was me. But I didnt know I should be carefull for what i wish for...

Games up, i'm not backing down. I can do this! Back for revenge... Doing what I have to just to win. I'm almost famous. Then I hear a howl.

**Author's note: I know its short! To all new fans, I normally write 1000 word chapters! I'm just doing really bad tonight! lol Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	4. Someone like you

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Song: Someone like you

Artist: I based it off Cady Groves' cover-listen to that one while reading!

POV: Gale - Again, sorry for the repeating characters. They just are fitting the songs I'm playing!

I walk off of the train and look around. District 12. How I have missed this place; shocking isn't it? But its where I grew up, even if it doesnt look like it anymore. It's been about ten years since i've been here. Its cleaned up some and people have moved here. Thats not why im here though. I'm here because of Katniss. I've missed her so much over the years, but I've never been able to come back to her. Theres rumors. They say her and Peeta married. I grab my stomach. It feels like someone has punched me in the gut. I was never number one to her. I wish I could have been. She's the love of my life, always will be.

I look up realizing my steps have taken me to her. She sits on her front porch alone reading a book. She looks older, more grown up. She is. Soon she realizes I am there and she looks up at me. Her eyes wide and staring into mine. She looks like she could cry. Heck, I could cry. We continue looking at each other without speaking for a couple minutes until I speak up.

"Why are you so shy Capnip? Come here!" I take a couple steps towards her and she stands up and jumps into my arms. We both hold onto each other tightly and she burries her head into my shoulder. I can hear her breathing become heavy as she starts to cry. I run the fingers through her hair. "Don't cry.." I gently move her off of my shoulders and move her in front of me. I look at her up and down. Then without even thinking I lean in and kiss her. At first she kisses me back, but then she realizes what she doing and pulls away.

"Stop it! Stop! Gale, what do you think you are doing? Just showing up uninvited and kissing me! I am married now! Can you please just leave?" She sits down on the front step on the porch and looks at her knees. Now the tears are really pouring.

"Katniss, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I really wish the best for you two. Just please don't ever forget me Katniss." I beg. " You're my best friend and always will be. I love you."

"Gale, stop!" She demands as the tears worsen.

I'm such an idiot. "I never should have done that! The kiss- I'm so sorry." I turn around and head back to the train station. On my way, i pretend to not see Peeta with a little blonde boy and dark haired girl that looks just like her mother. I just imagine I'm coming back to her and that we will live happily ever after. I cry when I go back to reality.

**Author's note: Finally one that is somewhat long! Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	5. Change

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Song: Change

Artist: Taylor Swift

POV: None

**Author's note: Okay, so this song came up while I was shuffling and I thought it fit the Hunger Games perfectly! But, I thought there was no way to really get a story from it. Its basically the Hunger Games. Just please listen and you'll understand. Here's the lyrics:**

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you

Somebody else gets what you wanted again

You know it's all the same, another time and place

Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do

And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down

It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!

We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered

It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair

We're getting stronger now from things they never found

They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this

But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down

It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!

We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we standed on our knees

To fight for what we worked for all these years

And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives

Will we stand up champions tonight?

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down

It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah!

We sang hallelujah!

Hallelujah!


	6. Jane Doe

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger games!*

Song: Jane Doe

Artist: Never Shout Never

POV: Peeta

It's my first day of school ever. I'm terrified to be here. I'm not really good at making friends. It pretty much spend all my time in the bakery with my parents and with my brothers. Mom told me thats why its important to be here, she says I will make friends. I don't know why, but I don't believe her.

I'm sitting under a tree by myself waiting for school to start when a boy comes over to me. He's is way tall, but I think we may be in the same grade. I'm not the biggest kid in the world. "Hi, I'm Libo Allardyce **(A/N: Thats the Panem name generater for "John Smith" lol)**!"

"I'm Peeta," I say in a shy voice.

"Is it your first year?" He asks.

"Yes," I answer. "What about you?"

"Yup," I nod, not knowing what else to say. We stand there awkwardly for a couple minutes, and I begin looking around the crowds of kids. Thats when I see her. The girl with brown hair in braided pig-tails. Suddenly everythings stops and I can't help but look at her. I've never felt like this before. She's absolutly beautiful.

"Who's she?" I ask Libo.

He follows where my eyes are looking. "Thats Katniss." He says simply and then turns to me. "Whats up with you?"

"Nothing, we should get inside." I say, going to the door.

I think I'm in love...

**Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	7. Dancin' away with my heart

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Song: Dancin' away with my Heart

Artist: Lady Antebellum

POV: Katniss

Gale just left. He was here for not even ten minutes before going and I feel like a horrible person. He could have stayed longer than he did, but i'm the reason he didn't. I wasn't strong enough to see him again. I was just at a point where I could go a day without thinking about him, and now he's ruined it all because of that stupid kiss.

He should have known better than to do that to me. It's pretty easy to figure that Peeta and I would have eventually married and had children. I think he might have known about it, and had planned to come make me change my mind, then I cancel my thoughts. Gale would never do that to me, he cares too much.

When I was in his arms, I wish I could have stayed there forever. It felt comfortable, and right. The moment he pulled away was when I saw that it wasn't it never was. Peeta was meant to be mine forever. Peeta was my new bestfriend, the one I cared so much about.

I will always love Gale Hawthorn. It may not be the kind of love he feels for me, but I do love him. In my head, he is the old Gale- Young and adventure and not how he is today. I little more care free even though our worry were worse back then.

Gale and I did have our moments when I thought about us. About us getting married and having kids, even though I swore I never would. Some days I think about if I wouldn't have been with Peeta. It never would have happened though. He was helping the districts and growing up.

For a while I was always thinking about him. Where he was, what he was doing, _how_ he was doing. Was he married? Did he have kids? Did he miss me? Did he still love me? Silly isn't it. Something I never should have thought since I was never in love with Gale. It's not fair for him. He should have warned me about coming. I could have prepared or even warned him that I have two kids now. Maybe even asked him not to come see me.

That's the thing- He did come see me. And I wasnt prepared, he didn't know about the kids, doesnt know about Peeta and I, and doesn't know he can't kiss me. It's not pleasent for me. I feel pain from it. I will cry myself to sleep for months, knowing I hurt Gale, My bestfriend.

I'm laying in my bed crying when I hear the front door open and Peeta telling the kids to stay on the couch and then footsteps heading my way. He gently knocks on the door before opening it. He enters the room and sits on the edge of the bed and looks at me.

"Hey," he says gently.

I wipe tears off of my cheeks. "Hi," I gently laugh at my own tears.

"Don't be upset Katniss," He says, moving over to me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. "You're going to be okay. You have me and the kids. Everythings going to be just fine..."

I try to stop my tears. He's right. I will be fine, because I have him, the real love of my life. I look into Peeta's eyes and kiss him, knowing I made the right decision.

**Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Review please! **


	8. MakeDamnSure

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Song: MakeDamnSure

Artist: Taking Back Sunday

POV: Peeta

For many many years I have been in love with Katniss Everdeen. Recently we have become closer to each other, and sometimes the things are just for show. But, sometimes they seem real to me. I'm so confused! It's all killing me! I try so hard to make her happy and give her what she needs, but she seems so far away from the reality of all of this.

I've spent many long nights with her, just laying with her, comforting her, and though she may not think about it, just to see that I'm there for her and that I am in love with her. She's everything I want because she's everything I'm not...

But sometimes we're laying there and she in my arms and we just don't seem close enough. She seems so distant and not wanting to commit to me, because she is unsure of things. I really just want to break her down, so badly. I want her to open up to me. I want her to do what she wants, not the people of Panem. And I believe that is to love me, all the time. For real, not fake. She just hasn't looked hard enough to find that out yet.

My feelings for her are clear. She makes me feel drunk and makes it hard for me to speek sometimes, but she also makes me feel like the happiest person alive. But, is she really happy when I am? The teasing, the kissing, everything she does... Is it really for me? Without her, I am nothing. That's why I'm gonna make damn sure that she can't ever leave. She can never get to far from me. Ever.

Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Review please!


	9. Stay

*Disclaimer! I Do not own the Hunger Games!*

Song: Stay

Artist: Miley Cyrus

POV: Katniss

It's good to hear his voice on the television. I just hope everythings fine for him, but I'm so lonely here tonight. I'm lost. If I could just have one wish I would have him by side. It's been weeks, maybe even months since I've seen Peeta. I've lost track of time by now. I just lay in bed wishing I was with him. Actually wishing _he_ was with me, considering where he is. I want to be in his arms.

I miss you Peeta. I need you...

I love him more than I did before. I guess it's just that I have finally realized what I had. What I _need_. I'm so sorry its this way for him. Stuck in the capitol, being torched because of me. I would kill just to see his beautiful face in person again. Nobody, not even Gale, could ever take his place. It's getting harder everyday. When you come home, I will ask you to stay.

I've tried living without you, but it just makes me cry. I'm alone, and empty; torn apart inside. I can hear you say, "I miss you. I need you..."

Peeta come back.

Author's note: Kind of dorky, I know! lol Like it? Hate it? Review please!


End file.
